SOS Brigade (Standard Edition)
Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade |name = SOS Brigade |status = |acronym = SOS |flag = Sosdanflag1.svg border |flag2 = Sosdanflag3.svg border |flag2description = SOS War Flag |motto = Japanese: English: It's an Adventure, right? Right? |multiteam = Blue and Green |color1 = #3366cc |color2 = #FFFFFF |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = #FFFFFF |anthem = (Hare Hare Yukai) |founder = Arrnea |foundedon = 1 September 2009 |leader = *'Elrich von Richt' (Brigade Chief and Ultra Director) |officials = *'Azu-nyan' (ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student) *'Myrrh' (Time Traveller and Brigade Mascot) *'Diablofan' (Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko) *'Onyx Firefly' (Ordinary Human and Errand Boy) |teamsenate = |sanctioned = no |internationalrelations = * with the International (Spreading Even More Socialism All Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya's Brigade) * / with the Random Insanity Alliance (Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World!!! Brigade) * with Tetris (Yuki Plays Too Much Tetris or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Korobeiniki) |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/sos-dan |ircchannel = #sos-dan |forumurl = http://se.sosdancn.org |joinurl = http://se.sosdancn.org/index.php?act=Reg&CODE=00 |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=SOS%20Brigade |othernotes = |statsdate = 1 March 2010 |totalnations = 39 |totalstrength = 866,964 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 22,230 |totalnukes = 199 |rank = 122 |score = 3.39 }} The SOS Brigade (SOS ) is an alliance on the Blue and Green spheres in Cyber Nations: Standard Edition. It is led by Arrnea, who rules as Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, representing the will of herself, with a government comprised of the Brigade Chief and four other members. Foundation and History Background The SOS Brigade is founded on concepts created by in a involving a cast of characters whose lives revolve around their membership in a school organization named the Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade, or SOS Brigade, and by extension the numerous fantastical exploits of its founder, . The series of light novels gained great popularity and was eventually turned into a manga and subsequently into an . The government positions within the SOS Brigade are based on the characters of the SOS Brigade in the . The leader assumes the title Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, echoing the position held by Haruhi Suzumiya in the franchise. Similarly, the Senior Staff hold positions such as ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student (based on ), Time Traveller and Brigade Mascot ( ), Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko ( ), and Ordinary Human and Errand Boy ( ). History The SOS Brigade was founded as a Tournament Edition alliance on 27 April 2009. Quickly attracting acquaintances of its founder, Arrnea, as well as other anime and manga fans, the SOS Brigade grew to a small but respectable size, signing several treaties with other alliances and participating in several wars. In August 2009, the idea of the formation of the SOS Brigade as an alliance in Standard Edition began to be entertained. Having gained the support of numerous TE members, separate forums were created for a Standard Edition version of the SOS Brigade to facilitate its formation. After several weeks of planning, the foundation of the SOS Brigade was announced on 1 September 2009 under the protection of the Viridian Entente. On 3 October, the SOS Brigade signed a protectorate agreement with the International, entitled Spreading Socialism All Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya's Brigade, which superseded the earlier protectorate with the Viridian Entente (officially dissolved on 14 October). On 23 October, it signed a with the Aqua Defense Initiative. December ushered in a PIAT/ hybrid treaty between the SOS Brigade and the Random Insanity Alliance as well as an ODP with Tetris. The dawn of a new year brought war, with the NpO-\m/ War escalating into a global conflict marred by unexpected events and general worldwide confusion. One week following the Aqua Defense Initiative's 2 February declaration of war on Troy, the SOS Brigade canceled its PIAT with that alliance. On 12 February 2010, the SOS Brigade simultaneously upgraded its protectorate with the International to an and declared war on Hydra, entering the Winter War. The SOS Brigade and its allies concluded a peace deal with Hydra four days later. Charter of the SOS Brigade Article One: Foundation On this day the First of September in the two-thousand and ninth year of the Standard Calendar of Planet Bob we, the followers of Haruhi, do declare that the SOS Brigade has been founded, to exist on the Blue and Green spheres. Article Two: Government Part A: The Brigade Chief The SOS Brigade shall be governed by the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, acting as the representative on Planet Bob of the Great One, Haruhi Suzumiya. This person shall exercise final authority over all decisions made for the SOS Brigade and shall remain in this position until they choose to retire and appoint a successor to their position. Part B: The Senior Brigade Staff The Brigade Chief and Ultra Director shall appoint members of the SOS Brigade to serve in the second tier of the SOS Brigade's government, henceforth known as the Senior Brigade Staff. The Senior Brigade Staff shall contain four members: The first member of the Senior Brigade Staff shall be the ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student, whose main duty is to co-ordinate the Foreign Affairs of the SOS Brigade including, but not limited to managment of the diplomatic staff, negotiation of treaties and other agreements and rapid-response to other needs of a diplomatic nature. The second member of the Senior Brigade Staff shall be the Time Traveller and Brigade Mascot, whose main duties are to create propaganda for the SOS Brigade and to oversee recruitment efforts. The third member of the Senior Brigade Staff shall be the Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko, whose main duty is to co-ordinate the military of the SOS Brigade and attend to needs involving the military defense of the SOS Brigade. The fourth member of the Senior Brigade Staff shall be the Ordinary Human and Errand Boy, whose duties include, but are not limited to the management of North High School, the management of the SOS Brigade's economic programmes and other general forum administration duties. Part C: The Junior Brigade Staff Each of these members of the Senior Brigade Staff shall also appoint, if neccessary, up to two members of the SOS Brigade to serve as the third tier of the SOS Brigade's government, henceforth known as the Junior Brigade Staff. The Junior Brigade Staff shall contain no more than eight members at any one time, with no more than two members subordinate to any one Senior Brigade Staff member. Appointment of these Junior Brigade Staff members must be approved by the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director. Part D: Removal of Brigade Staff Any member of the SOS Brigade in good standing may call a motion to dismiss a member of the Senior Brigade Staff or a member of the Junior Brigade Staff. In order for this motion to succeed, greater than two-thirds of the SOS Brigade membership (excluding the Brigade Staff member in question) must vote in favor of the motion to dismiss for it to succeed. If this majority is not achieved within 72 hours of the opening of the motion, the motion fails by default. In addition, this motion may be quashed by the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director at any time. If a member of the Senior Brigade Staff is removed by such a motion to dismiss, a new member will be appointed to fill the newly-vacated role by the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director and must not be the member that was dismissed previously. Part E: Removal of the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director Any member of the SOS Brigade in good standing may call a motion to dismiss the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director. In order for this motion to suceed, there must be unanimous agreement amongst the Brigade Staff that the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director is no longer able to perform their duties to the betterment of the SOS Brigade. In addition, a vote of the general membership must be called and greater than three-quarters of the membership must vote in favor of this motion in order for it to succeed. As with the motion to dismiss a member of the Brigade Staff, if this majority of the membership is not achieved within 72 hours of the opening of the motion, the motion will fail. If the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director is removed by such a motion to dismiss, a new Brigade Chief and Ultra Director will be nominated by consultation amongst the Senior Brigade Staff and the Junior Brigade Staff and must then achieve the approval of at least three-quarters of the SOS Brigade membership to be appointed to the office of Brigade Chief and Ultra Director. Article Three: Membership Part A: Enrollment in North High School Nations wishing to join the SOS Brigade must register at the SOS Brigade's boards and submit an application by filling out the form provided. Once their application is accepted, they will become a Student of North High School, at which point they are required to change their Alliance Affiliation to "SOS Brigade Hopeful". In the course of their enrollment at North High School, the SOS Brigade hopeful will study the core areas required to effectively manage their nation for the betterment of the SOS Brigade and for the betterment of their own people. Part B: Graduation from North High School At the conclusion of their studies, the SOS Brigade hopeful will sit the Graduation Examination for North High School, designed to make sure they have learned what is necessary in their time at North High School. In order to achieve a pass in the Graduation Examination, a student of North High School must achieve the prescribed pass mark or higher in all sections of the paper. Failing the Graduation Examination will result in a three-day cooling-down period before the SOS Brigade hopeful may attempt to sit the Examination again. Once the Examination has been completed successfully, the SOS Brigade hopeful graduates from North High School and becomes a full member of the SOS Brigade, allowing them to change their Alliance Affiliation ingame to "SOS Brigade". Part C: Termination of Membership by the Member If at any time a member of the SOS Brigade feels that they no longer wish to be a member of the SOS Brigade, that member must post a resignation thread on the SOS Brigade forums and must be cleared of all debts and duties to the alliance before leaving. Part D: Termination of Membership by the Brigade Staff Any action by a member of the SOS Brigade deemed to be inappropriate and/or of a dangerous or illegal nature may result in the immediate expulsion of the member in question, at the discretion of the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director. Further punishment may be dealt, also at the discretion of the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director. Article Four: War Part A: Individual War No member of the SOS Brigade shall declare any offensive war, or engage in any offensive espionage action unless it has been so authorized by a member of the Senior Brigade Staff or the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director. Part B: Alliance War A unanimous vote of the Senior Brigade Staff and the Brigade Chief and Ultra Director is required to approve an aggressive Declaration of War on behalf of the SOS Brigade, except in the case where such a declaration is mandated by a treaty held by the SOS Brigade, in which case only a majority vote of the aforementioned body is required to issue a Declaration of War. Anthem of the SOS Brigade The official Anthem of the SOS Brigade is Hare Hare Yukai. Treaties Senior Brigade Staff History War History Awards and Orders SOS Brigade Awards}} The SOS Brigade has several orders of merit which are awarded by the Brigade Chief at his or her discretion. Civilian Awards The civilian awards of the SOS Brigade are: * Order of Haruhi - awarded for services to the SOS Brigade; * Order of Itsuki - awarded for achievement in foreign affairs; * Order of Mikuru - awarded for achievement in propaganda and recruitment; * Order of Yuki - awarded for military achievements; and * Order of Kyon - awarded for achievement in economics and internal affairs. Military Awards The military awards of the SOS Brigade are: * Operation Hercules - awarded to participants in the SOS Brigade's war with Hydra as part of the Winter War; and * Nukes Eaten - awarded to members of the SOS Brigade successfully attacked with nuclear weapons. Image Gallery File:I want you for SOS-dan.jpg File:Data Explosion.png File:SOS-DAN.png File:SOS Brigade Recruitment Ad 1.png File:SOS Brigade Recruitment Ad 2.png File:SOS Brigade Recruitment Ad 3.png File:Yuki ad.png File:ポニーなハルヒ.png File:Whysos.png File:SOS Brigade Poster 1.png File:SOS Brigade Poster 2.png File:Yuki Watchman.png File:Sosdanlogo.svg File:Sosdanflag1.svg File:Sosdanflag2.svg File:Sosdanflag3.svg File:Sosdanflag3.png File:Sosdanflag1 (cloth).png File:Sosdanflag3 (cloth).PNG External links Alliance links *SOS Brigade Portal *SOS Brigade (Standard Edition) Forums *SOS Brigade Recruitment Office *Membership Application Form *Detailed Alliance Statistics for the SOS Brigade *Cyber Nations membership roster for the SOS Brigade Cyber Nations Forums *SOS Brigade (All ye who be Haruhiists, come hither!) - Official SOS Brigade recruitment thread. *Introducing the SOS Brigade! (Declaration of Existence) - Declaration of existence and introduction of first government. *Announcement from the SOS Brigade (This is how we do business...) - Announcement regarding spy attacks against the SOS Brigade. *Temporary Extension - Extension of VE protectorate of SOS . *Socialism? Anime? and OH MY (A Treaty Worthy of a God) - Announcement of a protectorate treaty with INT. *A Treaty with Subtitles (ADI - SOS Brigade PIAT) - Announcement of a PIAT with ADI. *Announcements from the SOS Brigade (Minor Milestone, Awards) - Two month anniversary announcement and presentation of the Order of Haruhi. *Another SOS Brigade Announcement (Coup and Other Stuff) - Announcement of a farce coup d'état and 500,000 NS milestone. *Spreading Insanity all Over the World (Peace, Intelligence and Optional Defense Pact) - Announcement of a PIAT/ODP hybrid treaty with RIA. *Announcement from the SOS Brigade and Tetris (ODP, also new Staff Member for SOS ) - Announcement of an ODP with Tetris and staff changes. *An Announcement from the SOS Brigade - Cancellation of the Brave New World Treaty. *Announcements from the SOS Brigade - SOS declaration of war on Hydra as part of the Winter War. *Cessation of Hostilities - Hydra surrenders to INT, SOS , and NEAT. Category:SOS Brigade Category:Alliances